


Life’s a bed of roses (If you have Carmen Sandiego in it)

by Ochara



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochara/pseuds/Ochara
Summary: gay gay homosexual gay(Happens after Stockholm, I'll probably not follow the canon after that (lest I specify but I’ll likely tweak the scenes if I do). Well, enjoy!)
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Life’s a bed of roses (If you have Carmen Sandiego in it)

**Author's Note:**

> im painfully aware of how long my sentences can run on for so im apologising beforehand. also bookcover: 

Chapter 1  
Paris, France.  
18:15

"Uh, Miss Argent! Remind me how and why we are here again?" A.C.M.E. Agent Chase Devineaux groaned to his colleague Julia Argent, while pushing past the elaborate props and flags that adorned the parade goers.

"Well Chief says that there was a sighting of Carmen Sandiego within the 500 metre radius of the Louvre and protocol dictates that a team of-” Julia began only to be rudely interrupted by Devineaux’s loud iconic cry: 

“La Femme Rouge!”

She knew not how he could identify the international superthief's vermillion coat from the roads that were dyed every color of the rainbow and more from the hundreds of participants in vibrant wear. But in the end, Julia decided to not doubt Devineaux when it came to identifying the crimson ghost. Chase melted into the crowd and she hastily followed, only to walk straight into a voluptuous plume of pastel pink feathers. Her nose tickled, and she lifted her head to sneeze but was stopped when she noticed a blur of a very familiar shade of red dancing across the rooftops against the golden sky. Anyone who saw it would think it was simply an extremely apt parkourist doing their thing, afterall the urban landscape that is Paris was where the discipline originated. But Julia knew this was no ordinary rogue teenager. With her mind spinning, she ran after the figure, in the opposite direction her partner left for. 

With each determined step, she sought to apologise to Carm- Miss Sandiego after the Stockholm incident. Julia was absolutely livid when the chief of A.C.M.E. had attempted to arrest the thief while they were having a perfectly civil conversation together. Why was agent Zari so blind as to not see that Carmen was not the real problem here? Her irritation manifested physically in the form of a tongue click. Sure the key to a good agent would be listening to instructions but surely she could have for the moment unde- 

Her train of thought was halted when, in her agitation, she nearly bumped into a fire escape’s railing: the perfect path to catching up with Carmen. 

The agent sprinted up the floors to the rooftop and was met by-- no one, much to her disappointment. Dejectedly, she was just about to leave the same way she came when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Julia spun around to see the brilliant shade of red that Carmen always wore and Carmen herself of course, who gave a wave from behind a staircase door.

“Miss Sandiego!” The agent cries out in relief, her heart welling with joy.

“Hey Jules. Is it just me or are you happy to see me?” The thief replies with a saucy sort of grin.

“I just wanted to apologise for what happened the last time we met.” Argent’s voice strained.

Carmen gestures for her to continue and so she does so: “I thought for sure I had managed to convince Chief to negotiate with you instead of being so bent on your capture but- but…” 

A pang seared through her chest. 

“I-i still do not understand why they would continue to try! I wish I knew better than to believe that they would just stop if I presented a clear enough case,”  
her eyes glistened as tears formed.  
“I am just so sorry for what happened to you, if I knew this would happen I would never ever have let you come to Stockholm.” Julia choked on the words and tears escaped her eyes. “Sorry I don't know what’s come over me.” She rubs her tears on the hem of her blazer.

Stepping forward into the rays of the rapidly setting sun, Carmen takes Julia’s hands in hers. This makes Julia’s fingertips tingle as she looks up at Carmen. “Whoa there Jules. Don’t beat yourself up about it. I know you knew as much as I did.” 

“R-really?” she sniffled.

“Yeah. In hindsight, your actions and attitude just didn't line up. We’ve-” Carmen pauses to carefully contemplate her next words “known each other for a while right? In the spur of the moment I might have not understood this but I know for a fact you would not do me like that Jules.” Before Julia could say anything, Carmen pulled her in for a hug. 

“Anyways, how could I think so poorly of my favourite A.C.M.E. Agent?” 

Carmen smelt delicately of roses and freshly picked wildberries and her warmth was comforting in the cold, piercing parisian air. Well at least that’s what Julia thought as they embraced, her eyes quickly clearing up as the sky grew dark. The moment passes and Carmen breaks the silence.

“Jules?” Carmen says while fiddling with her right earring.

“Yes?” (j)

“Are you hungry?” (c)

“Uhm a little?” (j)

“Good. Let’s go get dinner.” (c)

In one sweeping motion, Julia was swept off her feet and nestled in the taller woman’s arms.  
‘I could totally get used to this’ Carmen thought to herself as she looked smugly at the increasingly reddening face of Julia.

“M-miss Sandiego!” Julia exclaimed her mind whirling from the development.

“You can call me Carmen, Jules~” (c)

“What about Devineaux?” (j)

“Don’t worry, he’ll be too tired after chasing after my pal.”

“And here I was thinking that I could trust him when it came to identifying you.” Julia said, clearly amused.

Carmen sighed exasperatedly and muttered something to herself upon thinking about the frenchman before looking up at the grey sky.

“Oho look at the time! We’ll be late if I don’t run.” She announced with a glint in her eye.

“Well I suppose I trust you enough to not drop me.” Julia replied promptly which was enough of a satisfactory answer for Carmen.

“Aight bet.”

-

Carmen launched into a sprint, her crimson coat billowing from the speed. She gracefully leaped from the building they were standing on, to a tiled roof, and running lightly across a row of plumbing vents she sprung again, as if she was a finch flitting from branch to branch. With the wind running through her hair, Carmen vaulted over railings without her hands with ease. Julia held on to Carmen, the ambrosial scent from earlier clearer, as the latter ran with a sense of purpose, avoiding routes that may contain unnecessary risks for she was sure that she would not forgive herself if anything happened to Jules. But before she could question the thought, Julia shifts in her arms.

“How do you do it?” Julia inquires, slowly letting her head lean on Carmen's collarbone.

“How do I do what?” Carmen piques, while the corners of her lips turn ever so slightly up at Julia’s decision.

“The whole Carmen Sandiego thing, teleporting around the world, stealing from museums plagued with high-tech security,”  
She pauses as Carmen makes a jump a bit too far for Julia to remain completely unperturbed.  
“Oh and being able to talk while carrying someone and running across parisian rooftops without breaking a sweat?” she says while looking up at Carmen. 

“I wouldn't say I didn't perspire at all.” she laughs which causes delight to ripple through Julia's heart. “But i do blame my unique upbringing.”

“What kind of childhood would have you winding up as an international superthief?” 

Carmen could only hum before an unclear voice came from her...earring? Carmen replies to the voice of mysterious origins with: “Do try not to disturb me, Player. I’m kind of in the middle of carrying valuables.” “V-valuables?” Julia squeaked and Carmen playfully winks at her. The voice came again and Carm thanks the voice for the heads up. 

“Do you trust me?” she says, staring straight forward with a renewed glimmer in her eye.

Julia turns to notice a significant gap between the roof they were on and the next, which was still 150 metres away: “You can clear that gap?” her heart quickened at the thought.

“I’m pretty sure I can, will you let me though?” Carmen asks candidly.

“Is that not what I signed up for by allowing you to carry me across parisian rooftops?” Julia says with a fake resignation.

Carmen practically grinned herself silly as she quickened her pace.

“Close your mouth, so you won’t bite your tongue ‘kay?” (c)

Julia nodded vigorously and grasped Carmen tightly, anticipation pulsing through both their bodies as they reached the end of the roof. 

Elation virtually emanated from the lady in red the moment they lost contact with the roof and was suspended in mid air for close to a full second before she stuck the landing with a satisfying click. 

“You okay?” Carmen looks downwards at the ruffled agent in her arms.

“Miss San- C-carmen. That was... exhilarating, to say the least.” Julia said quite giddy with whimsy, her blood running with fire as she fixed her displaced glasses.

“And it never gets old. We do have a bit more distance to cover though.” (c)

“Well, we shouldn't wait around then.” (j)

Carmen starts up again but only after her hair catches wind does she notice something. 

“I love your shoes.” (c)  
“Well, A.C.M.E. does not have any particular regulation on footwear except that it had to be black and not heels so I decided to go for practicality.”  
They both look at her polished black combat boots “Not that I'm planning on fighting anyone, it is simply safer and more versatile considering the places we have to go to find you.” Julia smiles to herself and Carmen charmingly responds: “Well you definitely found me this time.”

Making just a couple more leaps, she grinded to a stop.

“Ah, here’s the spot.” Carmen moved to gesture her hand but remembered that she was carrying Julia so she looked in the general direction of the restaurant she intended for them to dine in.

“I guess you can put me down now.”

Carmen hesitated slightly before allowing Julia to get back on her feet.

“Were we even late for anything in particular?”

“I did reserve a table for two at 6:30.”

“Wait what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far,  
> it do be my first ao3 fanfic :)  
> As you can see, ive compromised aesthetics for comprehension. Some references here and there~ you can point them out in the comments ^-^


End file.
